


we all need someone to stay

by messofunfinishedthoughts



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Human Catra (She-Ra), Human Scorpia (She-Ra), Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), M/M, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), References to Drugs, Wingman Bow (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messofunfinishedthoughts/pseuds/messofunfinishedthoughts
Summary: love, drama and chaos ensues as senior year unfolds at bright moon high.adora grayskull, bright moon's brightest and most popular student had all she could want: family and friends, a future and dreams. yet, the puzzle never quite felt complete. catra weaver, bright moon's resident delinquent, feels like she has nothing. her mother is abusing her, her grades are slipping, she has no stable future, no dreams. but then adora comes crashing back into her life, and everything begins to change. but can she allow herself to give all of herself to someone? or is love just not meant for her?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. a dose of missing her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glimmer's car: https://th.bing.com/th/id/R5270f456a557982d108e885af2d0f004?rik=5H5DnbUO3DK6BQ&riu=http%3a%2f%2fwww.thesupercars.org%2fwp-content%2fuploads%2f2011%2f04%2f2011-BMW-6-Series-Convertible-purple.jpg&ehk=h2I2%2bjNmUg%2bWanjOqRdX%2fNhRJ4JvX9PWKAUiHJ2djZ0%3d&risl=&pid=ImgRaw

"Adora, darling! Wake up, you'll be late." Adora groaned as her mom, Mara, shouted up the stairs.  
"I'm up now!" She shouts back, before stretching and yawning. She probably shouldn't have stayed on stayed on FaceTime to Glimmer and Bow for so long last night.  
  
After getting out of bed and having a quick shower, Adora starts to file through her wardrobe to see what to wear. As Bright Moon Academy's star soccer player, she figured she should probably wear her new Rebellion hoodie that had been a special made gift from some of her friends on the soccer team. The hoodie was white, with golden drawstrings and the number '01' displayed upon the back. Adora pulled the hoodie over her head, and completed the outfit with some grey jeans and a pair of converse. She pulls her hair into her signature ponytail, completed by a hair poof at the front of her head. As the blonde looked into the mirror, she sighs. How nice it would be to wear clothes that made her feel like Adora, and not She-Ra, the Rebellion's best player.  
  
As she's finishing her breakfast, a car horn blares outside. Adora's mother, Mara, smiles at her.  
"Go on, don't keep Glimmer and Bow waiting." Mara says, as Hope, Adora’s other mother (and Mara’s wife) picks up Adora's empty plate.  
"Thanks, Mom. Bye, I'll see you tonight!" Adora waves, kissing each of her mothers' cheeks. She slings a white backpack over her shoulder, before jogging out the door, waving enthusiastically at Glimmer and Bow.  
"Wow, Glim!" Adora whistles at Glimmer's car, a purple 2011 BMW 6 series convertible. The blonde throws her bag onto the backseat, before hopping into the car. Glimmer grins, driving off.  
"I know! Can you believe my mom finally let me have a car of my own?" Glimmer exclaims excitedly.  
  
Glimmer's mom, Angella, had gifted her old car to Glimmer when she had turned 17 last December. As the months had passed, the car's condition had started to deteriorate, so as the new school year approached, Angella and Micah (Glimmer's father) had bought Glimmer a brand new car. Safe to say, the purple convertible had been love at first sight for Glimmer.  
"I still can't believe you scratched your car." Bow says to Adora, who awkwardly chuckles in response.  
"Ugh, that was Brooke, not me. It took me forever to convince my moms that it wasn't my fault." Adora groans.  
  
Brooke Gardner was one of the most popular cheerleaders at Bright Moon High, and she was almost (but not quite) as popular as Adora. Many wanted her as their girlfriend, and those who didn't just wanted to be her. But not everyone was in awe of her. Adora, Glimmer and Bow happened to be three of the select few immune to Brooke's 'charm'.  
  
"What were you even doing with Brooke?" Glimmer asks, turning the indicator on, making a left turn, furrowing her brow.  
"I don't even know, she asked me to come out with her to pick up something from Walmart, but then she wanted to go Popeyes, and I was kinda hungry, but then we saw Catra, and I wanted to say hi, but then Brooke swerved the car and we hit the-"  
"Wait. Go back. You saw _who_?" Glimmer asks. Adora scratches her head, she knows there's only one way this can go.  
"Look, before you-" Adora tries, but Glimmer cuts her off.  
"Adora, why would you want to talk to Catra? You guys fell out years ago." Glimmer asks.  
"I always thought she was too mean to be your type." Bow comments.  
"She's not mean, she's just..." _misunderstood,_  
  
God knows Adora is all to familiar with the feeling of being misunderstood. Besides, she and Catra hadn't so much as fell out as fell _apart_. They'd just drifted. And Adora hated it. She hated that whilst she was becoming a person that everyone else wanted her to be, she was losing Catra. If she could pick between the two, she would pick Catra in a heartbeat. But she didn't know if Catra would pick her anymore...  


  


Catra wakes up aching. She struggles to sit up, holding a hand to her waist. Looking down, she could see the bruising that was appearing along her waistline. Screw her mom, man. Catra shakily gets up from the bed, rubbing her eyes. Looking in the mirror, she notes the bags under her eyes, from hours of laying awake, quiet as anything until she knew her mom had gone to bed and was fast asleep. After seventeen years of living in this hell house, Catra had come to learn every creak of the floorboard, every creak of the doors, every slight movement. That's why she was always so good at sneaking out.  
  
After getting dressed, Catra climbs out of the window and lands swiftly in the back garden. The house had been quiet as she had got dressed, something she took as a sign that her mom was probably still sleeping off her drunkenness. Unsurprising really. Catra could have stayed home, avoided school today. It's only the first day, it doesn't really matter, but she knows her mom would have her head if she skipped.  
  
The brunette girl pulls out her phone, one she'd had to earn through meeting strangers at all times of the day. The money some people would pay for drugs, honestly. Catra had earned enough for a new phone within two weeks.  
Catra begins to type out a text to her best friend, Scorpia.  
  
_Catra: just left mine now? where are you?_  
  
Within seconds, Scorpia replies.  
  
_Scorpia: just picked up perfuma. pick you up from the gas station near yours?_  
  
Ah, Perfuma. Scorpia had started snapping a girl named Perfuma in their year shortly before the summer break had arrived. They'd been meeting up all summer, and Catra had met her a few times. Perfuma was into meditation and gardening, but she also had a few useful friends who would grow the drugs that Catra needed to sell in order to earn some money for herself. Perfuma was cool. A bit over the top, but cool. The only snag was, she was friends with Adora Grayskull. At this point, who wasn't?  
  
The blonde jock had everyone falling at her feet, and Catra just _knew _she loved it. Adora had always sought the approval of other people, ever since she was old enough to want anything. They used to be friends, Catra and Adora. Best friends in fact. They had always been inseparable, promised each other that at the end of the day, they were enough for each other. But that wasn't the case, was it? Adora had this life now, as the school's pride and joy, little miss perfect...a life that Catra no longer fit into. Somewhere along the way, Catra had stopped being good enough for Adora. The brunette girl had accepted that years ago, when the drift first happened. But accepting something doesn't always mean it doesn't hurt. Catra wasn't all that surprised that Adora had left her, really, she's never been good enough for anyone, has she? With a sigh, Catra types a reply to Scorpia, telling her she'll meet her at the gas station.  
__


	2. the price of power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the first day of senior year, and adora takes a gamble.  
> (chapter flicks between adora and glimmer's thoughts/perspectives)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glimmer's appearance as described by fandom, used as a reference in this chapter: "glimmer's appearance is that of a shorter stocky girl, sporting a messy chopped bob hairstyle that is pastel pink on top and sparkling purple underneath. she has thick, bushy hair, and bangs that curl up, which she wears parted down the left. like her father, she also has thick sideburns and thick, curved eyebrows. glimmer has tanned skin and brown (or pink) eyes with long eyelashes."
> 
> the hotel of glimmer, bow and adora's summer holiday: https://www.trivago.co.uk/?aDateRange%5Barr%5D=2021-02-23&aDateRange%5Bdep%5D=2021-02-24&iRoomType=7&aRooms%5B0%5D%5Badults%5D=2&cpt2=158493%2F100&hasList=1&hasMap=0&sharedcid=158493&tab=overview&ra=

The moment Adora climbs out of Glimmer's car, she is _bombarded_ by her fellow seniors, all asking about her summer. One thing Adora had been super thankful for this summer was that Glimmer had invited Adora and Bow to come on hers and her parents' annual holiday. This year they'd travelled to North Beach in Durban, South Africa, and stayed at Suncoast Hotel and Towers.   
  
The trip had been glorious, each and every day spent soaking up the hot weather. Adora had had the offer to go with Glimmer on her family's annual holiday every year since freshman year, but she'd always declined, feeling like she was invading Glimmer's time with her family. Glimmer's father, Micah, worked over in New York a lot of the time, so the holiday was a somewhat sacred thing for Glimmer and her mom. However, Angella and Micah had always loved Adora as if she were their own, so this year, they had insisted she accompany them, especially since Bow was coming along too.  
  
It had been a good holiday. Adora had felt like she didn't have to fake who she was when she was with just them. However, now she was back at Bright Moon High, she had to begin the act again. Thankfully, this would be her final year of acting like someone she really wasn't, and then she could go to college and escape what everyone expected of her.  
  


"So, I was thinking-" Glimmer begins to speak, but is interrupted.  
"Adoraaa!" A voice squealed, and a girl with deep ginger hair runs up to Adora, hugging her. Glimmer groans, as Adora just stands awkwardly, not accepting the embrace.  
"I am _so_ sorry about your car!" The girl, Brooke, says.  
"Brooke, I told you, it's fine." Adora says, as she and her friends walk towards the school entrance.   
  
It totally wasn't fine. Adora had been saving up months to get a new phone, and just when she'd finally saved enough, Brooke had scraped her car, leaving Adora to have to fork out most of her savings for the repairs. Typical bad luck.  
Brooke loops her arm onto Adora's, a gesture which the blonde quickly pulls away from. The ginger girl furrows her brow, but shrugs Adora's rejection off.  
  
"I'm so excited for the games this year. Cheer trials are-"  
"This afternoon, yeah we know." Glimmer interrupts Brooke. The ginger girl folds her arms.  
"You know, Glimmer, it's rude to cut people off." Brooke pouts. Glimmer growls.  
"Funny. Because when you came _throwing_ yourself at Adora, I was speaking." Glimmer says. Bow puts a hand on her shoulder, a sign that she should calm down.  
"Oh come on, Glimmer. You're so small I couldn't even see you."  
"Brooke, do us a favour and shut the-"  
"Enough! Both of you." Adora snaps.  
"Sorry." Glimmer frowns. Brooke smirks.  
"See? My Adora knows-"  
"I'm not _your_ Adora." Adora says, pulling her backpack over her shoulder, and walking away from the group. Glimmer and Bow exchange a worried glance.  
"Brooke, maybe next time, you should mind what you say. 'Dora gets pretty annoyed when people insult her friends." Bow speaks, before walking away with Glimmer.  


  


Adora exhales in frustration as she puts her books in her locker. God, who does Brooke think she is? It was one thing that everyone already pestered Adora in general, but Brooke was the unneeded icing on the cake. Bitter icing, the kind that makes you sick. Adora could voice all of this to Brooke, she could, because sometimes the ginger girl made her so angry, but confronting Brooke would be social suicide. If there was anything worse than being suffocated as the crown jewel student of Bright Moon High, it would be the fall from grace from that position. Adora's popularity gave her so much power, but at the same time it made her weak as well.  
  
"You know, if you stare at that locker hard enough, it might just destroy itself for you." A voice behind Adora speaks.  
"Hey, Glimmer." Adora says, shutting the locker.  
"Bow is catching up with Perfuma and her girlfriend. I thought I'd come see you." Glimmer says, pulling open her own locker next to Adora's.  
  
"You know, I don't think I've actually met Perfuma's girlfriend." Adora ponders, leaning against the lockers as Glimmer puts her books in.  
"No, you did. You were drunk though." Glimmer laughs.  
"Oh wait." Adora clicks a finger. "The party at the start of the summer!"  
"Yeah! Honestly, Adora, you are such a lightweight. I thought I'd have to carry you home myself." Glimmer shuts her locker, and motions to Adora to walk with her.  
"It was so not my fault." Adora pouts, but Glimmer raises a brow at her.  
"Okay, maybe I got a little carried away." Adora smiles awkwardly. "Anyway, I'm sorry about shouting at you about Brooke."  
"Ugh, honestly, sometimes it's so easy to want to slap her in the face."  
"Only sometimes?" Adora jokes, nudging Glimmer. The brown-eyed girl laughs.  
"Okay, _all_ the time."  
"Fist to face aggression has always been your thing." Adora shrugs, smirking.  
"You can't say anything, you're the punch your feelings out person. How poor Bow ended up stuck with us is a mystery." Glimmer smiles.  
"He's the one who calms us down. The glue that holds us together." Adora concludes, teasingly. Glimmer grins, as she and Adora laugh together.  
  
"Hi, Adora!" Some of the soccer lads greet, waving at Adora.  
"Hey, guys!" Adora waves back as they pass.  
"Sooo, as I was saying before, I was thinking we could go to Seaworthy this weekend. My dad's got a work meeting there, so he's gonna book a hotel, and I could really use the company. You know how affectionate him and my mom are." Glimmer says with a smile. She loves her parents, and secretly she loves how close they are too. She knows she has to be grateful that she still has both of her parents in her life.  
  
“ Besides, it’s his last weekend before flying back to New York next week.” Glimmer adds.  
"My moms are out of town this weekend on a work conference. I could see if they could drop me off on the way?" Adora asks.  
"Don't be silly, Adora. My dad will just drive us. We could spend the days on the beach, or sightseeing. It's been forever since we were last in Seaworthy." Glimmer sighs.  
"You know, I heard that Mermista and Sea Hawk are back together. Doesn't he live in Seaworthy?" Adora asks.  
"He lives on the outskirts. He works with the harbour company, takes people out boating and stuff. That's how him and Mermista met. She hated him at first." Glimmer giggles.  
"No I remember." Adora laughs, as she and Glimmer walk into their first lesson of the day.

  


At lunch, Adora and her friends gather at the biggest table in the cafeteria. Everyone greets everyone after the summer, asking about how everyone spent their summers, who their summers were spent with, etcetera. Of course, Glimmer, Bow and Adora's holiday to South Africa is the main topic of the table, considering how beautiful the resort had been.  
  
"It was only a fifteen minute walk to the beach as well!" Glimmer exclaims gleefully.  
"The beds were so comfy." Adora adds.  
"The food was amazing, right Dor?" Bow asks. The nickname was something Bow had once called Adora on accident, but they'd adopted it since then. Bow was the only one who ever used it.  
"Heavenly." Adora grins.  
"Oh, and have we-" Bow begins, but stops as Perfuma arrives at the table, with three other people in tow. Adora almost chokes.  
  
"Hi, everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful summer. Um, do you mind if Scorpia and her friends sit with us?" Perfuma asks. Scorpia is blushing profusely.  
"You know, I don't really want to make you guys uncomfortable-" The white-haired girl says, awkwardly, waving her hands.  
"Are you kidding? We'd love for you to sit here. Go on, sit down!" Adora gestures to some remaining seats of the table.  
"Oh, gosh. Well, thanks." Scorpia takes a seat next to Perfuma. One of her friends, a girl with purple pigtails and an iPad, sits next to Scorpia, whereas Scorpia's other friend just lingers on the wall.  
  
"Catra." Adora speaks, raising a brow.  
"Hey Adora. I hear Sparkles here took you on a holiday." Catra greets, ruffling Glimmer's bobbed hair. Glimmer grunts, swatting at Catra's hand.  
"Should I dare ask if you got any relaxing done?" Catra smirks. Adora pouts, as Bow and Glimmer scoff.  
"Oh please. 'Adora' and 'relaxing' never go in the same sentence." Glimmer jokes.  
"Excuse me, I did plenty of relaxing. The beds were too comfy." Adora folds her arms, sticking her tongue out at her friends.  
"And did you ever lie in?" Catra asks, raising a confident brow. Adora raises a finger, as if about to raise a point, but her hand quickly drops and her shoulders slump.  
"She did not." Bow laughs.  
"You can't say much, you know. You were always up not long after me." Adora protests.  
"Yeah but I at least had a lie in of sorts. Especially on the weekend." Bow responds.  
"You were always the first one asleep!" Adora continues to argue.  
"She has you there, Bow. Ugh, why is it the one who snores is always the first one to sleep?" Glimmer asks.  
"Share a room did we?" Catra smirks at Glimmer. The brown-eyed girl scrunches a napkin and throws it at the brunette.  
"No, we didn't. He was next door though." She groans.  
  
"The beach looked amazing!" Scorpia chips in.  
"They really were. The sunbathing was bliss." Glimmer smiles in recollection of the memory of the warm sand on her skin.  
"We should all have a holiday together next summer! Before we all go to college!" Perfuma adds.  
"Awh, I'd love that! Oh I do love a good holiday!" Scorpia exclaims.  
"Ooo, Catra, do you remember when we went to the beach down by Seaworthy back in Freshman year? I don't think we've been back since then you know." Scorpia muses.  
"I went during the summer whilst you were out of town." Catra shrugs.  
"Me and Adora are going there this weekend, actually!" Glimmer chips in. "You should totally come with us!"  
"Who? Me?" Scorpia asks, pointing at herself.  
"Yeah! Me and Adora were saying before how we've barely spent any time with you, it would be so cool to get to know you better." Glimmer smiles. Scorpia blushes.  
"W-Well sure, if the offer is there! What day are you going?" Scorpia inquires.  
"We're there all weekend. We're staying in a hotel whilst my dad has a work meeting. Something about new investors." Glimmer waves a hand.  
"Sounds like you get more holidays than I get hot dinners, Princess." Catra teases.  
"Bite me, Catra." Glimmer retorts.  
"Tempting, but I'll pass." Catra shrugs.  
  
"Catra, you should come." It takes Adora a moment to realise that it was her who had suggested that. The table goes completely silent. Everyone knows Adora and Catra used to be close, and they also know that the girls had gone separate ways, as it were, in Freshman year.  
"Sure, why not." Catra answers, after a moment. Scorpia grins.  
"Super Pal Duo is going on a roadtrip!" Scorpia exclaims.  
"I told you to stop calling us that." Catra groans.  


  


"Adora." Glimmer speaks, as she, Adora and Bow walk down the corridor to their English Lit class.  
"Hmm?" Adora asks.  
"How come you invited Catra this weekend?" Glimmer asks. Adora bites her lip.  
"Was that not cool? Sorry, I really should have-"  
" _Adora._ " Glimmer states again, enunciating the blonde's name.  
"Sorry." Adora frowns.  
"You don't have to be sorry. You can invite anyone you want, and considering we invited Scorpia it only seems fair. But I thought you and Catra hadn't spoken in years." Glimmer says, her tone gentle.   
  
The subject of Catra was a delicate one, both Glimmer and Bow knew that. Adora barely talked about her, but Glimmer had noticed the longing glances, the eyes full of regret, the wistful smiles at old pictures or memories.  
"I guess I just thought with it being our final year, I should reach out." Adora sighs. She knows her friends don't approve of Catra. She thinks that's part of the reason the rift between her and Catra got so big. Adora regrets that she let the rift between them get this big. She wants to fix it. But has no idea how.  
  
"Whatever you want to do. Just remember, we're here." Glimmer gestures between her and Bow. Sometimes, just sometimes, Glimmer had a really nice way of surprising Adora.  
"Always, Adora." Bow adds. Adora puts her arms around her best friends, hugging them.  
"I love you guys." She smiles. Glimmer and Bow smile back.  
"We love you too." Glimmer and Bow chime.  



	3. cheer and sneer

"I'm so nervous." Glimmer admits as she, Adora and Bow walk out of English Lit and down to the gymnasium.  
"You'll smash it, Glim. You always do." Bow smiles.  
"Bow's right. You can totally make the team." Adora adds.  
"I just don't want to end up with Brooke on the team." Glimmer groans.  
  
Adora frowns. Truth be told, she doesn't want Brooke on the team either. It was practically an open invite to every soccer game Adora would participate in that year. Brooke was nice when she wanted to be, but she was a total pain in the butt. Brooke's heart might have been in the right place, but honestly, Adora was getting tired of her. Adora and Brooke had known of each other before Adora became Bright Moon’s star athlete, but the ginger girl hadn't really paid attention to Adora until the blonde shot up to Queen Bee.  
  
Ugh, Adora shuddered. That title did not suit her, at all. The point is, Adora was certain that Brooke only cared about was how popular Adora was. The blonde had come out as a lesbian in the middle of sophomore year, just after she'd turned sixteen. Glimmer and Bow had supported her wholeheartedly. Most of the year group hadn't said much about it, and that wasn't a bad thing. However, one person who made a huge deal out of Adora’s coming out was Brooke. The ginger girl had basically come running to Adora, and had never left her alone since. Adora didn't even think Brooke liked girls, which made the way Brooke acted around her even more infuriating.  
  
"'Dor? You okay?" Bow waves a hand in front of Adora's face. The blonde smiles sheepishly, not having realised that she had zoned out.  
"Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" Adora asks.  
"I was just saying how if me and Brooke both get on the cheer team together, I'll be sure to make sure she falls from the top of the pyramid." Glimmer says. Adora lets out a light laugh.  
  
"Ah, Glimmer." A girl leans against the entrance to the gymnasium. Brooke. Glimmer lets out a 'tsk' sound.  
"Brooke."Glimmer speaks, already irritated.  
"I still can't believe you're trying out again. Do you think you'll make top of the pyramid this year?" Brooke asks, smirking, running her eyes up and down Glimmer’s physique. Glimmer growls, but Bow places his hand in front of her, protectively.  
"Don't you dare-" He starts. Whether he’s warning Glimmer to back down, or warning Brooke not to insult Glimmer, Adora really isn't sure.  
"You piece of sh-"  
" _Glimmer_." Adora drawls, causing her friend to look up at her. Adora takes Glimmer’s hand, and pulls her into the gymnasium.  
"Next time, Brooke, watch your tongue." Adora warns as she passes Brooke, continuing to pull Glimmer behind her. Bow follows them. Brooke watches them, crossing her arms in a huff.  
  
"Now I definitely hope she gets on the team just so I can make her fall off the tower." Glimmer mutters to Adora and Bow, furious.  
"You could just push her down the stairs behind maths." A voice says behind them. Glimmer, Bow and Adora whip around to see none other than Catra. The brunette is stood with her arms crossed, a smug expression on her face.  
"Hey, Adora." Catra speaks, her tone low.  
"And what are _you_ doing here?" Glimmer asks. "I didn't think cheering was your thing."  
"It's not." Catra shrugs. "But it is Perfuma's."  
  
The brunette points over Glimmer's shoulder to where Perfuma is stood with Scorpia, the two of them engaged in a light conversation. Adora smiles at Perfuma and Scorpia. She'd like something like what they had. Someone who got you, understood you, saw you for who you were. Scorpia had always been scared of expressing who she was, but Perfuma had really brought her out of her shell. Adora would love having someone who she wasn't afraid to be herself around. She once did...  
  
Adora glances at Catra. They'd been so close three long years ago. In fact, Adora is pretty sure that Catra is the person who made Adora realise she liked girls. She'd never tell her that. God, Catra would be insufferable with that kind of knowledge. Though there was the other option, that Catra would never speak to her again. It wasn’t like they'd spoke in the last three years though. Adora felt like that was her fault.  
  
“Adora?” Catra asks, waving a hand. Adora shakes her head, breaking out of her trance.  
“You sure you’re okay? You keep zoning out?” Bow asks worriedly, setting a hand on Adora’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, sorry. I’m okay.” Adora smiles. Bow shrugs, and walks over to Perfuma and Scorpia.  
“I’m gonna go get changed. Wish me luck.” Glimmer says nervously, yet excitement rings in her voice. She kisses Adora’s cheek, a gesture she has always done, before jogging towards the girls’ changing room.  
  
“Looks like Sparkles isn’t all bite after all.” Catra says smugly after a few moments. Adora regards her, unsure of what to say. True, she’d wanted to reach out to Catra for a few weeks now, but she hadn’t expected that they’d run into each other so much in a singular day. It made for particularly awkward conversation. Catra seemed to notice Adora’s hesitance.  
“Relax Princess, I don’t bite.” Catra smirks. “Well, not under these circumstances anyway.” Catra takes a seat in the bleachers, and Adora awkwardly joins her.  
  
“Sooo, what colleges did you apply for?” Adora asks, fumbling with her hands. She has no idea what to do or say, how to act. Catra has always carried a cool air about her, yet something seems different. Adora can’t really place what it is though.  
“NYU, Stanford, Cornell, Columbia, Berkeley.” Catra says, counting off the colleges on her fingers. “How about you?”  
“Harvard, NYU, Stanford, Yale, Brown and Berkeley.” Adora responds.  
“I’m not too surprised you’ve applied for Harvard to be honest.” Catra says, pulling out her phone.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Adora asks.  
“It’s no secret your grades are exceptional.” Catra responds, her tone slightly disinterested as she gazes at her phone screen.  
“It’s no secret that your grades aren’t so exceptional.” Adora retorts. Catra looks up at her.  
“My grades are fine, thank you, Little Miss Perfect.” Catra says, as Adora raises a singular brow, as if challenging Catra’s word.  
“It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Catra shrugged.  
  
She told herself that every day. And not just about her grades. Every time she walked through the front door, every time she saw her mom passed out on the floor from too much midday indulgence in wines or spirits. She told herself she could handle it every time her mom woke up in a hungover state, and immediately took it out on Catra. Each day, there would be a new excuse for the hitting and slapping and kicking and screaming. Catra was tired. But there wasn’t anything she could do.  
  
Bruises fade, she reasoned with herself. Right now, she could feel one gathering on her waist, a result of last night’s latest episode of abuse. Sitting with Adora reminded Catra that the blonde girl had this perfect life, moms that loved her, friends that supported her. God, how Catra craved that, yearned for it. Someone to love her, who she wasn’t afraid to be around. But if Catra’s learnt anything from the past few years, it’s that love and acceptance don’t seem to have been meant for her.  
  
“I could tutor you?” Adora suggests. Catra laughs, highly amused.  
“Oh, Adora, I don’t want you to.” Catra replies.”  
“I just want to help you get where you want, you know that right?” Adora asks. Catra scoffs.  
“You know, you’ve become real condescending in the last three years. Guess popularity inflated that ego of yours.” Catra says, standing up. Adora reaches out a hand.  
“That’s not what I meant, Catra.” The blonde says.  
“What’s not what you meant?” Catra challenges. Adora sighs.  
“I just want to help you, Catra.” There it is again, that word. _Help._ It made Catra’s blood boil.  
“I don’t need your help. I’ve been doing fine on my own.” Catra picks up her bag, and swishes away, over to where Scorpia is sat on opposing bleachers. The white haired girl goes to wave at Adora, but Catra swats her hand back down. Scorpia regards her with confusion, and the brunette huffs. Scorpia knows better than to ask.  


The tryouts this year included a dance, one which Glimmer had worked during the holiday to Durban to perfect. Like Adora, she was strongly driven, striving for perfection. Really, Glimmer and Adora were quite alike. They constantly craved the approval of others, they were determined to succeed in anything they did. However, a key difference between them was that Glimmer was always straightforward, and had no fear in expressing how she felt, whereas Adora concealed her true feelings constantly.  
  
As Glimmer danced in front of the crowd, Adora couldn't help but admire her friend's boldness. Glimmer was headstrong and opinionated, but she was also daring. How Adora wished, even for a second, she could confess to anyone how scared she was for her future. Truth be told, she didn't even want to go to Harvard. Sure, it would be amazing if she got in, but Adora didn't want to go there. The campus hadn't connected with her, she couldn't see herself there. But NYU had. She'd been during the first week of summer, just before going to Durban with Glimmer and her family. And Catra had applied there too.  
  
She'd really messed up with Catra. Again. God, Adora hated how she just let words fall out of her mouth without thinking. She was such an idiot. Catra was a good student, and she had no reason not to get into her chosen colleges...except that her grades had slipped at the end of last year. Catra and Adora shared many classes, and as a result, Adora knew that Catra's progress was declining. Of course, the brunette would not admit it, especially not to Adora. Catra had never been all that good at asking for help. But something was wrong, Adora could tell. Maybe Adora had been stupid to think she could just start inviting Catra to hang out, and eventually things would be okay between them. It had been three years. Catra had probably moved on from their friendship...  
  
The crowd's cheers and applause alert Adora to the fact that Glimmer's dance is at its conclusion. Adora and Bow stand, whooping for their friend. Glimmer looks up at where they are, and waves enthusiastically. Bow cheers for her, causing the brown-eyed girl to blush. On Catra's side of the bleachers, Adora spots Brooke storming forward.  
"Oh no." She whispers.  
"What's wrong?" Bow asks. Adora points a finger towards Brooke. Bow groans. He wasn’t a violent person, really, but the way Brooke treated Glimmer made Bow angry.  
  
However, before Brooke can do anything, Scorpia steps in front of her, Catra at her side. Bow and Adora watch with curiosity as the scene unfolds, unable to hear the exchange.  
"Not a chance, Brooke." Catra says.  
"Perfuma's performing next, don't you dare ruin this." Scorpia warns. Just like Bow, she's never been violent, but if you mess with her friends, well...it would not end well.  
"There is no way that Glimmer is getting on the team and I'm not." Brooke says.  
"Oh please. Sparkles has more talent in her little toe than you have in your entire body." Catra laughs. She'd never been one to defend Glimmer, they weren't friends. But annoying Brooke was a chance she couldn't refuse, and she knew playing on Brooke's rivalry with Glimmer would get the reaction she wanted. Their common rivalry with Glimmer could have meant that they were friends, but Catra wasn't all about that popular life. That, and she despised Brooke with a burning passion.  
"You really want to start this, Catra?" Brooke snarls, stepping closer to Catra.  
"I'm going over." Adora tells Bow.  
"Wait, 'Dora..." Bow speaks, but the blonde girl is already walking down the bleachers. Bow sighs.  
  
There was no use in trying to convince Adora not to do something. Bow supposed that he, Adora and Scorpia were quite similar in the way that they protected their friends. But Bow knew that Adora wasn't just going over to make sure Brooke didn't interrupt the trials. He knew she was going over for Catra. Bow didn't know much about Adora and Catra's past friendship, only that it had fell apart three years ago. Like Glimmer, he noticed the glances Adora would give Catra when she thought no one was looking. He concluded that Adora hadn't quite let go.  
  
Bow watches Adora stroll over as Glimmer walks back into the changing rooms. The short girl looks over her shoulder, and upon noticing Adora walking to Brooke, Scorpia and Catra, she worriedly glances at Bow. The dark haired boy stands, mouthing to Glimmer that he'll take care of it, before nervously jogging after Adora.  
"You know, you think you're so great, don't you?" Brooke snarls at Catra.  
"Oh come on Brooke, we can't all be as self-absorbed as you." Catra smirks. "Though admittedly, my style is a lot better than yours."  
"I've just about had enough of you." Brooke snaps, aiming to punch Catra. Adora steps in quickly, her hand catching Brooke's deflecting the hit. Strangely, Catra, who had been all bite a couple of seconds ago, now looks terrified.  
"Adora!" Brooke whines. "My wrist! Babe, wh-"  
"Brooke, how many times do I have to tell you?" Adora sighs, frustrated. "I don't like you that way."  
_'Or at all really.'_  
"Adora-" Brooke tries, but the blonde is already turning to Catra.  
"You okay?" She asks. The brunette sighs.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Catra says, before her gaze looks beyond Adora. The blonde follows her gaze to where Perfuma is coming into the gymnasium, where Glimmer had just been, ready to perform.  
"I'm out of here. Tell Perfuma I was rooting for her." Catra says, leaving the group. Adora stares after her, helplessly.  
"God, I don't get why you'd step in for her. She hates you." Brooke grunts. Adora sighs.  
"Get lost, Brooke." Adora says, going after Catra. Brooke folds her arms, unamused. Bow's gaze follows Adora as she jogs out of the gymnasium.

"Catra, wait up!" Adora calls. Catra turns, sighing.  
"Hey, Adora."  
"Look, about what happened-" Adora starts.  
"Which bit? The thing with Brooke or the part where you offered to help me?" Catra asks, folding her arms.  
"Catra, I didn't mean to offend you." Adora says, and pinches the bridge of her nose.  
"Look, Catra, I'm sorry. And not just for that, for everything. How we drifted, how we've barely spoken in years. I didn't want that to happen. I don't understand why we fell apart Catra. Maybe I can't help you with your grades, but maybe you can help me to understand why we fell apart. Please, Catra." Adora pleads.  
  
Catra knows the answer to why they fell apart. There are so many reasons, and Catra doesn't even know where to begin. How do you tell someone you feel like you stopped being good enough for them? How do you tell someone you've been abused by your mother to the point where you don't feel like you're worth much to anyone? Every day was a fight for survival, a betting game of how her mother would be when she got home from school, how drunk she would be, how violent she was feeling. And damnit, Catra was so scared of her. She was scared for herself, scared to lose everyone around her, and so _so_ scared of not being enough. The drift between her and Adora wasn't on either her or the dumb blonde.  
  
It was on Catra's mother. But she couldn't say that, could she? She should blame it on the popularity. Adora knows Catra's never been one to be comfortable surrounded by people. But then she's accepted the offer of going to Seaworthy this weekend, hasn't she?  
"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." Catra says, shrugging. Adora steps forward.  
"Then help me understand." She says. Catra stares into those pale bluebell eyes, so full of life and curiosity. Adora stares back into Catra's heterochromatic eyes, almost as if welcoming a challenge.  
"I can't." Catra speaks, breaking the eye contact. Adora saddens, confused, and honestly kind of hurt.  
"Look, can we just forget about the whole grades thing, and Brooke and everything that happened with us?" Catra asks, inhaling deeply.  
"Well that depends." Adora replies. Catra tilts her head.  
"What on, exactly?" She inquires.  
"Can we start over?" Adora asks, her cheeks warming up.  
  
She knows it's a dangerous offer, and one that Catra would more than likely refuse. Not that she'd blame her. Three years had gone by since they'd been close. They'd both changed, more than they knew. There were things that they'd missed out on with each other, memories they'd created without one another. But in absence, the heart grows fonder. Adora had missed Catra more than she cared to admit to anyone, even herself.  
Catra knew that accepting this offer would be a dangerous game, one that could cause a further downfall in hers and her mother's relationship, if that was even possible. Shadda, Catra's mother, had always been against Catra and Adora's friendship, and that was subsequently one of the reasons why it had fell apart. But Catra would never dare to tell Adora that. Or anyone for that matter. But Catra had always been rebellious, and truth be told, she did miss Adora. Sure, things wouldn't be like they were when they were kids. They wouldn't stay up all night, whispering about whatever...but did that really matter?  
  
"Sure." Catra answers. Adora grins.  
"Awesome. Cool." Adora stammers, causing Catra to laugh. They'd both changed in three years, but God, Adora was still an idiot. Dummy.  
"Don't ruin it." Catra sighs, before tossing her leather jacket over her shoulder.  
"Bye, Adora." She says, walking away with an effortless air, giving an almost salute-like wave. Adora smiles. Maybe, things were beginning to look up after all.  



	4. an influence like her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after finally reconciling with adora, catra faces punishment from her mother, who wanted the two to remain separate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, a chapter focusing on catra!  
> TW: mentions of domestic abuse

The day after cheer trials, Adora, Catra, Scorpia and Bow walk out of the school together. The sky is cloudless, pure blue, with the sun shining down in luxurious warmth. Everyone was hoping the weather persisted like this until the weekend, particularly Adora, who was quite looking forward to the weekend in Seaworthy, for many reasons. One such reason was hanging out with Catra.  
  
"I'm _so_ glad Perfuma got on the team! And Glimmer too!" Scorpia is beaming.  
"Me too. I don't know what Glimmer would have done if she wasn't on the team." Adora says.  
"Speaking of not being on the team, does anyone know why Brooke went so overboard yesterday?" Bow asks. Scorpia nods.  
"Coach Huntara found out that she'd been using drugs before the games last year, so the school banned her this year. She spent a few weeks of summer in a rehab centre." Scorpia explains nonchalantly. This catches everybody's attention. Adora's face goes white.  
"Wow, I didn't think she was the type." Catra chuckles.  
"Rebab?" Adora repeats, her mouth going dry. Bow catches Adora's worried expression, and his eyes widen.  
"She drove your car..."  
"After being released from rebab." Adora finishes Bow's sentence. Oh God. Had Brooke been carrying drugs in her car? Had she been under their influence when she had swerved and scratched Adora's car? Adora could only pray Brooke had been clean since rehab. The thought of the ginger girl using drugs anywhere near Adora or her property made Adora's spine tingle, and not in a good way.  
  
"I'm sorry, you let someone who had recently been released from rehab drive your car?" Catra asks, her eyebrow raised.  
"Well obviously I didn't know." Adora says back.  
"She seemed so excited for cheer trials yesterday morning though." Bow muses, placing a hand on his chin.  
"They said she could try out if she stayed clean, but apparently she didn't. Don't really see why she'd risk her place on the cheer team just to score some drugs, but it's her choice." Scorpia shrugs. Adora's complexion pales once again.  
"She was so hyper on the day she crashed my car..." Adora murmurs, then pinches her nose.  
"My moms are gonna kill me." The blonde concludes.  
"Do you have to tell them?" Catra asks.  
"I mean, they'd probably like to know. They bought that car for me." Adora says, scratching the back of her neck.  
  
Honestly, it didn’t surprise Catra that Adora would want to tell her parents. She'd always been a goody two shoes. Catra had always been the more rebellious of the two. There was so much that she didn't tell her own mom, so it made sense for her to advise her disobedience onto other people. For example, she would never tell her mom how she used Perfuma's contacts to her advantage in order to sell drugs so she could buy things for herself, such as a new phone. Or that the bottle of wine that went missing last week wasn't a figment of her imagination, but instead Catra had poured it down the sink in a desperate attempt to stop her mother from going on a drunken rampage. Or perhaps that she intended to go to Seaworthy this Saturday, even though she'd probably tell her mom that she was studying at Scorpia's or Entrapta's. And Catra had definitely not told her mom that she was friends with Adora again.  
  
It still felt weird to say that she and Adora were friends again, after a long three years. Catra and Adora had drifted for many reasons, but a primary one was Catra's mom. Shadda had never really liked the idea of Catra and Adora being friends, she never had. A huge part of it came from the fact that Adora had two moms, Mara and Hope. Shadda found homosexual relationships "unnatural". She remembers nearly two years ago when she and Shadda had been sat having dinner, a dry Sunday dinner that Catra really had not enjoyed, her mom had nonchalantly commented how she'd heard around the neighbourhood that Adora was 'turning out like her parents.' Catra had bit her tongue that night. She'd known she too liked girls since just before Freshman year.  
  
Now, less than a year before Catra's high school career would be over, and she could move away to college, away from Shadda, away from the abuse she'd been facing all these years. Catra could only pray she made it to the finish line. Or even in October, after she turned 18, she could simply come out to her mother then, and move out. Catra always kept a bit of money on the side, hidden in a safe at Scorpia's home. The white haired girl had never questioned the extra cash, or why Catra needed to hide it, but it was only a matter of time. In fact, it was only a matter of time before everything came out. And not just to Scorpia.  
  
  


* * *

When Catra arrives home, she immediately notices that something is off. The car, an old dark green model, had obviously been moved. Catra's mom never left the house, unless it was for the weekly shop. She'd probably been shopping, since there was nothing for breakfast this morning. The amount of food Shadda bought barely got the both of them through, that's why Catra was so grateful for school meals, and especially grateful that she ate over at Scorpia's once a week. She knew Scorpia was beginning to notice that things were wrong. But Scorpia, for her overhearing nature, knew when not to push the subject. How Catra only wished she could tell someone what was really going on in her life.  
  
Catra pushes the door open, sighing. The hallway has been hoovered, and there is the smell of meat coming from the kitchen. Catra hesitantly walks into the kitchen, clutching her bag nervously. Catra's mom, Shadda, is stood over the hob, making some bacon. Her long black hair is tied back in messy strands, and she sports a red shirt and trousers. Catra doesn't like the look of this. At all. Something is seriously wrong. Shadda turns her head, and regards her daughter. Her eyes aren't glazed as usual. Is she sober for once? Though it made sense that she was sober if she'd been to the store. Maybe Catra would be safe for one evening...she hoped.  
  
"Catra, sit down. Your dinner is ready." Shadda instructs.  
Catra tosses her bag next to the table, taking her seat. Shadda places a plate of eggs and bacon down. The bacon was overcooked and the eggs were dry, unrunny, the way Catra hated them.  
_'Some meal.'_ Catra scoffs internally.  
  
Shadda sits down across from Catra, and that's when the brunette notices her icy gaze.  
"So, how was school?" Shadda asks, biting into her own meal.  
"It was good. We have a test on Friday. Can I study with Scorpia tomorrow?" Catra asks cautiously.  
"Scorpia...hmm. Will there be anyone else?" Shadda asks, raising a brow.  
"Maybe Entrapta?" Catra answers, unsure of where her mother is going with this.  
"So Adora won't be there?" Shadda asks, setting her fork down. Catra's shoulders sink, an action Shadda catches.  
"No, why-" Catra goes to answer, but Shadda cuts her off.  
"Don't _lie_ to me, Catra." Shadda snaps.  
"I'm not lying, she-"  
"I _forbade_ you to have any more contact with her!" Shadda shouts.  
"That was three years ago!" Catra shouts back. Shadda rises from her seat, and approaches her daughter.  
"Catra, I am only doing this to help you. Adora is not an influence you need." Shadda says calmly, but Catra can see the fury in her eyes.  
"You've always said she was a bad influence, but she's getting the best grades in the year group. It wouldn't even be such a bad thing if she did-" Before she can get any further, Shadda's hand flies across Catra's face, leaving a burning sensation.  
  
Is Catra surprised? Of course not. Shadda hates being confronted, and she especially hates being spoken back to. It was only a matter of time before Shadda involved her hands in their dispute. Catra is trembling, she knows that Shadda is not someone to be messed with. It was a foolish choice to raise her voice at her, Catra knows that. And now she'll face the consequences. The fact that Adora is also involved in the situation does not make it any better. Wait a second...  
  
"Wait, why did you ask about Adora?" Catra asks, gulping down a biting remark.  
"I went to the shop, and I drove past your school on the way past. I was going to pick you up, but then I saw you with Adora and one of her friends. Bow, I think? He's dating Glimmer Moon, I believe. I know her parents. I used to teach her father." Shadda reveals.  
"Mom, I-"  
"You deliberately disobeyed me, Catra. You can see how it's difficult for me to trust you." Shadda says.  
"She's not a bad influ-" Another slap.  
"Catra, just stop. Stop it. You are killing me. I just wanted to raise a good child, a good student, uninfluenced by others. Someone to be proud of. Yet you always go back to Adora. I've never really liked her kind." Shadda shudders.  
"You mean lesbians?" Shadda grabs Catra's jacket collar, and pulls her close. Damn, she had snuck in a drink after all. The stench of red wine was entwined with her breath. God, how Catra hated that smell. But yet again, Catra was not surprised.  
  
"Don't you _EVER_ say that word in my house!" Shadda shouts.  
"Mom, let go!" Catra protests.  
"I'm not letting go until you tell me you will stay away from her."  
"Adora?" Catra asks.  
"Don't play dumb with me child. Yes, Adora." Shadda throws the blonde girl's name off her tongue like it was poison. It probably was, given Adora's romantic orientation.  
"No." Catra gulps. Shadda's eyes widen.  
  
Catra knew she'd done it now. Oh God, why had she said no? It had just slipped out, her inner want and needs...her need for Adora. Because at the end of the day, she _did_ need Adora. The blonde girl had offered her help with her grades yesterday, to secure her future. Unknowingly, Adora's offer had struck Catra. But it wasn't help with her grades that she wanted. She wanted help in escaping Shadda, escaping this living hell.  
  
"Did you just say 'no'?" Shadda inquires, incredulous. Catra nods.  
"I just don't see what's the problem!" Catra argues back.  
_'Oh God, Catra, stop talking.'_  
"Get out of my sight." Shadda spits, throwing Catra backwards. Not expecting the harsh gesture, Catra stumbles backwards, and falls over the chair. Her head smacks the wall, sending her dizzy. She sits up unsteadily, putting a hand to her head. Shadda stares down at her, a chill in her glare.  
  
Catra scrambles up, grabs her bag, and leaves the room, tears pricking at her eyes. She stumbles upstairs, not daring to look back. Her head is still spinning from the impact against the wall. She goes into her room and shuts the door, before slumping down the back of it. She runs her hands through her long brunette hair, heaving a sigh. In all fairness, tonight's outburst had been less impactful than usual. Catra usually escaped with bruises, cuts even. Lord knows the bruising on her waist from last night's beating was still giving Catra bother.  
  
Catra knows her mom doesn't like Adora's family, but that doesn't mean to say they were bad people. She'd never understood why Shadda looked at them in such digust, especially in the modern day where a relationship between two people of the same gender was becoming so prominent and slowly more accepted. Adora's moms had been married for around 20 years, and had had Adora in their third year of marriage. From what Catra understood, Mara and Hope had wanted a daughter from the very beginning, and had been overjoyed when they got one. Shadda had always looked at their family in disdain, even more so when Adora herself came out as a lesbian a few years ago. Shadda often referred to it as 'following in her parent's misguided footsteps.'  
  
God knew what Shadda would do once she found out that Catra liked girls too. _God forbid_ if she found out Adora was the girl that Catra had feelings for. Catra had never really admitted it, partially out of fear for her mother's reaction, and partially out of denial. But there had always been something more to her friendship with Adora than anyone else. She had always been fond of Adora from the beginning. Scorpia had once asked Catra if perhaps what she felt for Adora was 'love'. Over the three years they'd been separated, Catra had still talked about her all the time, and Scorpia and Entrapta had noticed. But Catra refused to use that word. She'd never received the emotion from her mother, so she couldn't recognise it. She didn't know it. So how could she look at someone and correspond that feeling with them?  
  
Catra stares over at her window, as the blinds billowed in the wind that was blowing through. An escape would be nice right about now. But where could she go? Scorpia was on a date night with Perfuma, and she knew Entrapta was busy with her new 'lab partner', Hordak. Catra suspected that Hordak and Entrapta were more than just lab partners, but she didn't say anything. Entrapta wasn't one for recognising romantic attraction, she only cared about science and tech. Though Entrapta had always concluded that Catra's feelings for Adora were romantic, but Catra herself concluded that they were nothing short of a temporary burden. Although...  
  
The brunette girl digs her phone out of her bag, and dials Perfuma's number. As it rings, Catra regards the clock on her wall. _4.03_. Another half hour until Scorpia was due to pick Perfuma up.  
"Hello?" Perfuma answers after a few seconds.  
"Hi, Perfuma. I just wanted to ask a favour...about Adora?" Catra asks. She can feel Perfuma's grin on the other end of the phone.  
"Sure, what's up?" Perfuma responds casually.  
"I just wondered if you could pass along her number?" Catra inquires, pinching the bridge of her nose. This was totally going to ruin her self-dignity.  
  
"Of course, of course, I'll send it over!" Perfuma exclaims.  
"Great, great. Uhh, enjoy your date tonight by the way." Catra says, unsure of what else to say.  
"Oh, thank you! We're going to that theme park down near Bright Moon Harbour, the Fright Zone." Perfuma informs.  
"I remember Scorpia mentioning that. She loves that place."  
"Yeah. Anyway, I've sent Adora's number over now. Is there anything else you need?" Perfuma asks.  
"No, thanks though. See you." Catra says, hanging up. On her screen is a message from Perfuma, a phone number. Adora's.  
  
This was so stupid. Her mother had just attacked her because of Adora. Calling Adora was a stupid idea, practically self-sabotage. However, Catra always liked a challenge. Whilst she lived in fear of her mother, she also lived off the adrenaline. But it would be fine. Shadda would probably resign herself to a night of indulging in some wine in front of the TV before inevitably falling asleep until the next morning. It was the same pattern every day. She wouldn't even notice Catra was gone. She'd never have to know. However, that all depended on Adora's response first.  
  
Catra dials the number, and waits impatiently as it rings. This really was one of her more stupid ideas.  
"Uhm, hello?" Adora answers, confused. Catra should have expected that. Adora had always hated unknown numbers.  
"Hey, Adora." Catra smirks down the phone.  
"Catra, hi!" Adora replies. Catra laughs at the perkiness in Adora's voice that had not been present a moment ago.  
"I was wondering, are you doing anything tonight?" Catra asks. The other end of the phone goes silent for a moment.  
"Uhh, sorry, I was just checking. No, I don't have any plans. Why?" Adora asks.  
"I-uh...I might take you up on your offer." Catra mentally slaps herself. What kind of excuse was that?  
"And what offer might that be?" Adora responds, smugly. Catra sighs.  
"The one of you helping me study." Catra says through gritted teeth.  
"Sure! Want me to come over?" Adora asks. Catra's body stiffens.  
"No! Uh...I mean, no. Can I come over to you? My, uh, mom isn't very well. She's resting." Catra stammers.  
_'Way to go, Catra. Top notch excuse.'_ Catra mentally scolds herself.  
"Yeah, sure. I'll tell my moms, one second. Mom!" Adora calls, before the audio muffles, probably Adora putting her hand over the phone.  
  
"Have you eaten?" Adora asks a few moments later, probably on behalf of one of her moms.  
"Uhh, no." Catra lies. In all fairness, she'd barely eaten two forkfuls of her meal before her mom had lost it with her.  
"She hasn't eaten." Catra hears Adora tell her moms. The phone goes muffled again.  
"They said you can come over. You still like chicken right?" Adora asks after a few moments. Catra smiles.  
"Yeah, yeah I do. You still live in the same place right?" Catra responds.  
"Yeah. Just come on over when you're ready."  
"I'll be half an hour tops." Catra says, more grateful than Adora will ever know.  
"Okay, see you then. Bye Catra."  
"Bye, Adora." Catra hangs up the phone and puts it into her pocket.  
  
Catra glances at the clock on the wall. _4:11._ Pots clammer downstairs, indicating Shadda is still in the kitchen, most likely washing up. Catra sits quietly, like a tiger silently waiting for its prey to move. She plays this game almost every night, waiting for the exact right moment where she can escape this hell hole, if only for an hour. The dishes continue to clatter as Shadda places them on the drainer. After a few minutes, Catra hears the water from the sink go down the drain, indicating she's finished washing up. Just a little longer...  
  
By Catra's calculations, Shadda would wipe down the table, and then retire to the living room for a night of drunken indulgence. As predicted, Catra hears the shuffle of chairs as Shadda tucks them in, before wiping the table down. A few seconds later, Catra hears the floorboard outside the kitchen creak, before the kitchen door itself clicks closed. The next sound to be heard is the clinking of wine bottles against each other as Shadda chooses tonight's indulgence. She's probably retrieving the same bottle she'd started earlier that evening. Catra shuddered as she remembered the stench of wine on her mother's breath as the dark-haired woman had grabbed her by the jacket. The brunette slowly shrugs the jacket off her shoulders, and throws it in a washing basket next to her bed. Finally, Catra hears the hum of the TV from the living room, and she sighs in relief.  
  
_4.17_. Approximately 24 minutes to get across town to Adora's home on Crystal Drive. Catra narrows her eyes, and slowly gets up off the floor. Her head is still spinning, but the pain is slowly fading. It should be gone by the time she reaches Adora's. Catra quickly grabs another jacket, this time a dark red hooded one, and her bag from off the floor. She quietly pushes the window open, just wide enough for her to get out. She balances her foot on the window ledge, and looks down into the bushes below. The brunette ties her hair back and jumps down, landing swiftly on her feet, in a cat-like reflex. Catra pulls her hood over her hair, and hops over the fence. So far, so good. Now she just had to get to Adora's without being caught.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can barely write a 500 word essay for college, but i can easily manage over 3000 words for this chapter alone


End file.
